Mysterious Roommate
by Snowysmiles
Summary: BYE ! Kim Kibum pindah ke sekolah khusus laki-laki karena kenakalannya yang tidak bisa ditoleransi lagi.Dan Kibum mendapat seorang roommate yang misterius, bahkan banyak siswa yang tidak betah satu kamar dengan Choi Siwon. A story bout SiBum!
1. Chapter 1

**My Mysterious Roommate**

Cast : Kim Kibum, Choi Siwon, Kim Heechul, Tan Hangeng

Genre : Humor, Romance

Rate : T only kkk~~

.

.

.

Seorang perempuan dengan rambut hitam sebahu sedang berjalan mondar-mandir di depan pintu rumahnya. Sepertinya ia sedang menunggu seseorang. Wajahnya terlihat resah. Kedua tangannya sibuk memainkan smartphone untuk sekedar menghilangkan rasa gelisah yang sudah mengganggu pikirannya sejak beberapa hari ini.

Sebentar…sebentar… kenapa ini.

"Yaaa…Kim Kibum sialan" teriaknya histeris dari dalam rumah. Habis sudah kesabarannya kali ini. Tapi kenapa suaranya menggelegar seperti seorang…laki-laki.

Hyyyaaaa… kenapa ada jakun? A..apa dia laki-laki? Bukankah dia perempuan? Lihat saja jika tidak percaya. Wajah cantiknya dengan hiasan semburat merah di kedua pipi tirusnya, kulit putih bercahaya, bibir tipisnya, mata cantiknya yang mengerjap pelan.

"Chullie, sabar" ucap seorang namja yang duduk di salah satu sisi sofa. Matanya sudah cukup lelah melihat kekasihnya mondar-mandir di depannya sejak satu jam yang lalu hanya untuk menunggu adiknya yang tak kunjung pulang.

"Kamu lihat? Kibum sudah kelewatan. Ini satu-satunya cara agar dia jera, Hannie" desah laki-laki cantik tadi yang teridentifikasi bernama Kim Heechul.

Maafkan mata author. Salahkan Heechul yang terlalu cantik sehingga membuat author gelap mata menyebutnya seorang perempuan.

"Apa tidak ada cara lain? Bicara dengan Kibum dulu, chagi-ah" saran Hangeng bijaksana. Yah, laki-laki bernama Hangeng ini memang selalu bersikap dewasa menghadapi kekasihnya yang sering uring-uringan dengan tingkah adiknya. Tiada hari yang dibicarakan Heechul selain kenakalan Kim Kibum. Adik semata wayangnya yang masih duduk di bangku kelas 2 SMA. Setiap hari smartphone Heechul selalu berdering mendapat laporan dari pihak sekolah Kibum, selalu ada saja tingkah yang dibuatnya. Sering kali wajah cantik Heechul berubah menjadi menyeramkan, belum lagi urat halus yang terlihat di wajahnya. Gara-gara kenakalan adiknya pula, pekerjaannya selalu kacau.

"Ini keputusanku" tegas Heechul dengan wajah mantap. Ia sudah memikirkan rencana ini sejak jauh-jauh hari dengan berbagai macam pertimbangan. Salah satu diantaranya membuat sikap Kibum lebih baik. Bayangkan saja setiap harinya di sekolah Kibum hanya membuat onar atau kejahilan terhadap teman bahkan gurunya sendiri.

Dan kenakalan Kibum yang terakhir ini cukup menguras emosi kakaknya. Kibum membuat salah seorang guru bahasa asingnya jatuh pingsan di dalam toilet karena menakut-nakutinya dengan ular yang entah darimana asalnya. Kibum dengan sengaja mengikuti Mr. Sooman ke dalam toilet lalu mengunci bilik toilet dari luar, setelah itu memasukkan beberapa ekor ular ke dalam bilik. Kontan saja, Mr. Sooman yang phobia dengan hewan melata itu langsung berteriak histeris hingga jatuh pingsan di dalam toilet. Bahkan guru bahasa asing itu harus dirawat di rumah sakit. Yang lebih parah lagi, mengajukan surat pengunduran diri selang beberapa hari setelah kejadian naas tersebut.

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan dengan nyala lampu yang cukup terang, di salah satu sisi sofa berwarna kuning keemasan, duduk lah seorang pemuda dengan memainkan benda kesayangannya tanpa memperhatikan tatapan mematikan seorang Kim Heechul. Ya, Kim Kibum bersikap cuek seolah tidak ada masalah.

"Besok kamu pindah ke sekolah khusus laki-laki" tegas Heechul. Kibum? Dia masih sibuk bermain sendiri seolah ancaman kakaknya tidak mambuat nyalinya ciut sedikitpun.

Heechul sedikit geram karena adiknya tidak merespon ucapannya,"Kamu tinggal di asrama" lanjutnya lagi dan berharap Kibum akan sedikit membelot.

"Arraseo hyung" sahut Kibum singkat lalu berjalan meninggalkan Heechul dan Hangeng yang terbengong sendiri di tempatnya.

Heechul menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya di samping sang kekasih. Ia kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya yang terasa pening di bahu bidang Hangeng yang selalu dijadikannya tempat sandaran. Hangeng mengusap penuh sayang pipi mulus namjachingunya lalu mengecup sekilas bibir yang sudah mengerucut sempurna itu.

Heechul menghela nafas panjangnya dan mempersiapkan diri untuk esok hari.

.

.

.

Kibum berjalan mengekor di belakang kakaknya yang lebih dahulu memasuki pekarangan calon sekolah barunya. Hal pertama yang dilihat Kibum adalah tatapan siswa laki-laki yang semuanya tertuju pada Heechul. Kibum menyeringai licik.

"Kkk~~ mereka pasti mengira Heechul hyung seorang yeoja heh"

Kedua bersaudara ini duduk berdampingan di depan meja kerja Kepala Sekolah. Heechul mentap was-was jika berkas adiknya yang berisi daftar riwayat kenakalan Kibum akan langsung dibuang begitu saja. Ternyata tidak, kepala sekolah malah mengamati Kibum yang sedang duduk dengan santainya dan memutar kedua bola matanya mengamati hiasan dinding yang terpajang di ruang kepala sekolah.

Tangan Heechul terulur di pinggang adiknya dan mencubit sekuat tenaganya. Kibum meringis pelan. Baru saja akan membuka mulutnya, Kibum sudah mendapat lirikan tajam milik Heechul yang bias membuat semua orang yang melihatnya bergidik ngeri.

"Ehemm… jadi dia adik Anda?" Tanya kepala sekolah singkat. Heechul tersenyum kaku. Sementara Kibum berdecih pelan, matanya dengan jelas melihat mata nakal kepala sekolah barunya yang melempar tatapan mesum kepada hyungnya.

"Baik, hari ini Kim Kibum bisa langsung memindahkan barang-barangnya ke kamar asrama. Di luar sudah ada kepala asrama yang akan mengantar Kibum menuju kamarnya"

.

.

.

Kibum menapaki anak tangga menuju bangunan asrama yang terpisah dari gedung sekolah. Letak asrama tidak terlalu jauh, hanya terpisahkan sebuah lapangan sepak bola yang bias dibilang luas. Tangan kirinya menyeret koper berisi beberapa helai baju ganti dan seragam sekolah. Untuk kebutuhannya yang lain, akan dikirim oleh Heechul lain hari. Sementara ini hanya membawa kebutuhan pokok saja.

Kibum berhenti di sebuah salah satu ruangan yang berdiri di gedung asrama. Sepertinya ruang kerja dari kepala asrama. Karena di ruangan ini ada beberapa televisi menyala yang tersambung dengan kamera CCTV yang terpasang di setiap sudut gedung.

**Brakkk**

Kibum membalikkan badan ke asal suara. Terlihat seorang anak laki-laki seusianya dengan baju seragam yang sedikit lusuh karena keringat yang membanjiri tubuhnya. Mata Kibum mengamati setiap gerakan tubuh orang tadi dengan seksama.

"Sajangnim…aku mau pindah kamar" rajuknya dengan nafas yang terputus-putus.

"Tidak bisa. Sudah ada anak baru yang akan menempatinya" sahut pria paruh baya itu tanpa membalikkan badannya karena sibuk mengisi arsip data Kibum di sebuah buku tebal.

"Aku mohon" rengeknya lagi. Kali ini dia langsung duduk bersimpuh di depan meja dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Berikan kamarku padanya, Sajangnim" lontar Kibum karena muak melihat adegan duduk bersimpuh yang membuatnya sedikit merasa iba.

"Kamu yakin, Kibum?" tanya sang kepala asrama dengan wajah herannya. Tapi anak laki-laki tadi langsung manghambur memeluk Kibum dengan wajah bahagia. Entah kenapa? Tapi Kibum yakin anak laki-laki yang sedang memeluknya sedkit tertekan selama ini.

Kibum menghela nafas sebelum memasuki kamar barunya. Setiap kamar terdiri dari 2 kasur yang terpisah. Di luar pintu tertempel nama roommatenya, Choi Siwon. Kibum memicingkan matanya mengeja nama yang terpatri di luar pintu.

Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di kepala Kibum.

"Kenapa Choi Siwon begitu di takuti anak tadi? Apa dia menyeramkan?" batin Kibum sebelum membuka pintu kamarnya.

Kibum menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang yang beralaskan seprei putih dengan bantal, guling, serta selimut tebal menghiasi ranjangnya. Ekor matanya melirik ranjang roommatenya yang terlihat sangat rapi dan tertata. Dilihat dari ranjangnya saja. Kibum sudah bisa menebak jika Siwon adalah seorang perfeksionis dalam segala hal. Separu saja tertata rapi di raknya.

**Cklekkk**

Kibum berjengkit mundur mendengar pintu kamarnya yang terbuka. Glekk… Kibum bertatapan langsung dengan pemuda bertubuh tegap yang diyakini sebagai roommatenya, Choi Siwon.

Kibum buru-buru embungkukkan badannya pada Siwon.

"Kim Kibum imnida. Roommate barumu, Choi Siwon" sapanya hangat. Berusaha menghilangkan suasana kaku yang menyelimuti ruangan kamar mereka.

Siwon melirik sekilas wajah Kibum dan mengangguk sebagai pertanda mengakui kedatangan Kibum sebagai roommate barunya. Siwon meletakkan tas ranselnya di atas meja belajar kemudian berjalan keluar meninggalkan Kibum yang merasa aneh dengan perilaku Siwon.

"Kenapa dengan dia? Aneh sekali. Tidak sopan" gerutu Kibum kesal karena sapaan hangatnya hanya dibalas anggukan kepala. Belum lagi uluran tangannya tidak dibalas jabat tangan hangat sebagai tanda perkenalan.

Kibum berusaha menepis pikiran buruk tentang Siwon. Ia bergegas memasukkan pakaiannya ke dalam lemari. Tak lupa meletakkan mainan kesayangannya di tempat yang aman, agar tidak terjamah orang lain selain dirinya.

"Selamat datang di kamar barumu, Siro" gumamnya pelan.

.

.

.

"Menurutmu anak baru itu akan bertahan berapa lama?" seru seorang anak laki-laki dengan kacamata tebalnya.

"Mungkin sebulan" sahut anak laki-laki lain.

"Ah, mungkin besok dia akan minta pindah. Mana ada yang betah satu kamar dengan Choi Siwon"

"Iya, sudah banyak korban manusia an—" ucapannya terhenti saat melihat orang yang dibicarakannya sudah berdiri di ujung tangga dengan tatapan mata seolah ingin menyerangnya saat itu juga.

Gerombolan anak laki-laki tadi langsung membubarkan diri ketika tau Siwon sudah lama berdiri di ujung tangga. Mereka tidak mau menjadi korban lanjutan dari Choi Siwon yang sudah terkenal di seluruh sekolah maupun asrama karena sikap aneh dan misteriusnya.

Ada apa dengan Choi Siwon? Kenapa banyak siswa yang takut dengannya? Lalu bagaimana dengan Kibum yang belum tau sedikitpun mengenai roommatenya? Apa Kibum akan berani berulah di sekolah barunya?

Tunggu saja next chapter yang dijamin seru. Kkk~~

** _TBC_**

Author buat FF baru lagi. Semoga tidak bosan. Oh iya, nantikan **SiBum Days Love (SBDL)** yaa… its all bout SiBum story hehe..

Makasih juga yang udah review di FF "**My Innocent Stepbrother**" jujur aja author ga nyangka kalo responnya bagus banget. Makasih yaa…

Oh ya, ada yang nunggu FF author yang masih TBC ? Kalian mau FF mana dulu yang di update? Review yaa

REVIEW PLEASEEE ~~


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

Kibum melenggang santai menuruni anak tangga menuju sebuah ruangan besar yang terletak di sudut lantai 1 asramanya, apa lagi jika bukan ruang makan. Suara soundsystem yang terus menyerukan agar seluruh penghuni asrama segera memasuki ruang makan sedikitnya sudah membuat Kibum mendengus kesal. Pasalnya baru kali ini ada orang lain yang mengatur segala aktifitasnya, termasuk makan sekalipun.

Kibum berjalan beriringan dengan para penghuni asrama meski mereka tidak saling mengenal, paling tidak ia tau dimana letak ruang makan setelah mengekor langkah mereka. Roommatenya? Entahlah sejak perkenalannya tadi, Siwon belum juga kembali lagi ke kamar meski hari sudah beranjak gelap. Di benaknya ia terus menggaungkan rasa aneh dari roommatenya. Apalagi belum satu orang pun teman baru yang dikenal Kibum. Kepala asrama juga belum mengajaknya berkeliling untuk menunjukkan isi dari asrama. Setidaknya Kibum tidak ingin ditertawakan dengan konyol karena tersesat di dalam asrama. Dan secara tidak langsung, roommatenya mengemban tugas untuk menjelaskan setiap seluk beluk asrama padanya.

Sekarang Kibum jadi ragu untuk meminta bantuannya. Hei… Meski Kibum terkenal memiliki perangai kurang baik, setidaknya ia masih tau bagaimana cara bersikap baik. Dan Kibum harus menahan ulah jahilnya hingga ia mendapat partner-in-crime untuk berulah di lingkungan barunya.

Setiap langkah yang diambil Kibum seolah mendatangkan perhatian banyak pasang mata yang sudah duduk manis melingkari meja makan. Kibum merasa risih juga ditatap seolah ia adalah penghuni baru yang harus diberi hukuman. Masa bodoh, itulah yang terlintas di benak Kibum dengan tatapan yang tak henti tertuju padanya. Diliriknya bangku yang masih kosong. Huff,, untung saja ada yang tersisa.

" Apa bangku ini sudah ada yang menempati?" Tanyanya sopan pada seorang anak laki-laki dengan potongan rambut bob yang duduk tepat di samping kursi kosong. Bisa saja sih Kibum langsung duduk tanpa meminta ijin sekalipun, tapi ia harus menjaga sikapnya sebagai penghuni baru asrama. Setidaknya ia harus memberikan kesan baik di mata penghuni asrama yang lainnya. Setidaknya sampai ia menemukan partnernya.

Anak itu melirik ke arahnya dengan wajah sedikit kaget eh bukan lebih seperti ketakutan. Tapi kenapa? Apa wajah Kibum menyeramkan? Bahkan semua orang tidak akan percaya di balik wajah manisnya, Kibum adalah seorang anak nakal. Yang sukses membuat Heechul berubah menjadi menyeramkan setiap mendapatkan laporan kenakalan adiknya.

Ya, biarkan Kibum bermain dengan topeng manisnya sejenak.

Jawabannya tidak. Karena selang beberapa detik kemudian, roommate Kibum sudah duduk di bangku kosong tadi dengan santainya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Anak laki-laki tadi buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya. Dengan cepat ia menyuapkan kimchi ke dalam mulutnya. Sementara Kibum mendengus kesal, sekarang tidak ada kursi yang tersisa untuknya. Dan malam pertama di asrama baru ia tidak akan mendapatkan jatah makannya. GREAT !

Bahunya serasa ditepuk dari belakang, Kibum menoleh dan menautkan alisnya heran menatap anak laki-laki yang sedang memamerkan gigi kelincinya. Kedua tangannya disilangkan di depan dada. Matanya menelusuri setiap jengkal tubuh namja mungil di depannya. Cantik dan errr… Pamer aegyo.

" Lee Sungmin imnida. Kita satu kelas." Ia langsung mengulurkan tangannya dan masih saja dengan bibir yang mengukir senyum imutnya. Kibum membalas uluran tangan Sungmin dengan agak canggung. Ia belum pernah melihat laki-laki dengan wajah secantik siswa yang berdiri di depannya, belum lagi tangannya sangat lembut. Heiii…Kibum bangun. Kenapa memuji orang lain?

" Kim Kibum imnida. Bagaimana kamu tau -" Ucap Kibum ragu namun langsung dipahami lawan bicaranya.

" Tentu saja. Aku diberitahu pimpinan asrama. Yah lebih tepatnya aku ini keponakan pimpinan asrama." Kibum hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai tanda mengerti apa yang Sungmin jelaskan. Tangannya segera ditarik teman barunya menuju bangku kosong yang terletak di sudut ruangan.

Di asrama ini ada beberapa aturan yang harus dipatuhi oleh semua penghuninya. Salah satunya makan malam bersama dengan seluruh penghuni asrama tanpa mengenal tingkatan, peraturan ini sengaja dibuat agar tidak ada rasa canggung diantara senior dan junior. Satu lagi, makan malam tidak boleh lewat dari jam 6 malam. Jika ada yang melewatkan makan malam dengan alasan apapun, resikonya adalah tidak mendapat jatah makan malam. Dan bersiaplah kalian untuk menahan lapar semalaman. Tidak, asrama ini tidak kejam hanya saja berusaha mendidik penghuninya bersikap disiplin waktu, menghargai waktu. Pihak asrama masih memberikan sedikit kelonggaran waktu 15 menit dari jam yang sudah ditentukan.

Dan jam 7 malam, akan ada pengasuh asrama yang mengawasi penghuninya untuk belajar atau sekedar mengerjakan tugasnya. Gedung asrama ini terdiri dari 5 lantai. Setiap lantainya disediakan ruangan yang cukup luas untuk menampung siswa yang sedang belajar. Mereka bisa juga berkumpul dengan penghuni lain di aula khusus yang terletak di lantai ketiga. Ruangan di lantai 3 ini lebih besar dibanding lantai lainnya, karena banyak siswa yang akan berkumpul di ruangan ini ketika sedang belajar. Pihak asrama membatasi jam belajar maksimal sampai jam 9 malam. Mengingat sekolah ini merupakan sekolah unggulan yang mengutamakan kualitas siswanya, merupakan hal yang wajar jika pihak sekolah memberlakukan beberapa aturan yang sangat ketat.

Setiap jam 11 malam, pengasuh asrama akan berkeliling asrama, mengecek satu per satu kamar untuk memastikan tidak ada yang berkeliaran di luar jam malam yang sudah ditentukan. Kegiatan ini sudah rutin dilakukan. Setiap penghuni asrama sudah hafal. Jika ada siswa yang melanggar, maka sanksi tegas sudah pasti menunggunya. Hukuman paling ringan mungkin hanya skors beberapa hari, tapi jika sudah dilakukan berulang kali, pihak sekolah akan mengirim siswanya kembali ke orangtuanya dan mencari sekolah lain, yang artinya dikeluarkan.

Kalian pikir bisa membodohi pengasuh asrama dengan mudah? Di setiap lantai ada ruang istirahat para pengasuh asrama yang setia mengawasi gerakan penghuninya melalui kamera CCTV yang terpasang rapi di sudut bangunan. Jangan harap kalian bisa lari dari pengawasan pengasuh asrama yang bisa dibilang ketat.

.

.

.

Kibum memilih menghuni kamar barunya. Awalnya Sungmin ingin mengajaknya berbaur dengan teman sekelasnya yang lain tapi ia menolak dengan alasan lelah. Huftt…Bilang saja kamu malas Kim Kibum.

Kibum merogoh saku celana trainingnya dan menyalakan PSP yang sengaja ia bawa agar tidak merasa bosan. Dan memang Kibum akan mudah merasakan bosan jika seharian ia tidak melakukan tindakan usil. Oh ya, semua siswa dilarang membawa alat komunikasi. Harap maklum jika asrama memberlakukan aturan yang teramat ketat.

Melalui ekor matanya, Kibum bisa melihat ranjang milik Siwon masih tak berpenghuni. Apa mungkin Siwon memiliki ruangan lain untuk istirahat? Mengingat sejak terakhir kali bertemu, Kibum bisa dengan jelas melihat ransel milik Siwon masih tergeletak di atas meja belajar.

Tapi Kibum kembali berkutat dengan PSPnya. Bibirnya bergerak ke kanan dan kiri. Bola matanya terfokus pada game yang dimainkannya meski telinganya mendengar pintu kamarnya berderit. Entah Kibum peduli atau tidak, tapi Siwon –sang roommate- sudah melempar pandangan tajam mengamatinya yang sibuk bermain PSP.

Siwon duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Matanya tak hentinya melepaskan pandangan pada sosok new roommate-nya. Padahal baru kemarin Alexander Jung –roommate lamanya- mengisi ranjang yang kini digunakan Kibum. Ia juga tak terlalu peduli sudah berapa kali ia berganti roommate. Yang jelas setiap roommate barunya tidak akan betah berada di dekatnya. Siwon juga tidak merasa melakukan hal yang salah. Ia hanya duduk diam di aras ranjangnya. Melakukan kontak fisik pun tidak pernah ia lakukan. Siwon merupakan tipe namja pendiam yang lebih suka menyendiri dan berkutat dengan kegiatan OSISnya. Oh ya, Choi Siwon belum pernah mengeluarkan suaranya di depan penghuni asrama lainnya. Kecuali dengan sesama anggota OSIS sekolahnya. Hanya saja ia berbicara saat rapat maupun ketika diperlukan.

Banyak gosip yang beredar jika Siwon adalah penyandang tunawicara. Dan anehnya, meski gosip itu berhembus kuat di kalangan penghuni asrama yang lain, pihak asrama maupun pihak sekolah seolah tidak memperdulikannya. Siwon juga terlihat cuek. Penghuni asrama yang lain? Jangankan berbicara langsung pada Siwon, sekedar menatap mata elangnya saja mereka akan langsung terduduk lemas.

Dan setiap mantan roommate Siwon akan mengalami kejadian yang sama. Mereka semua sering mendapati Siwon tengah menatap mereka tanpa mengalihkan pandangan. Dan bayangkan saja, kegiatan aneh itu dilakukan Siwon saat mereka sedang terlelap dalam tidurnya. Mungkin itu alasan seluruh penghuni asrama memberikan cap "manusia aneh" pada Choi Siwon. Sedangkan anggota OSIS tidak pernah sekalipun mengatakan kejelekan sang ketua.

Kibum menekan tombol pause pada PSPnya karena merasakan rasa tidak nyaman. Ketika bola matanya bertegur sapa dengan mata elang milik Siwon, Kibum merasakan ribuan belati menghujam jantungnya saat itu juga. Entah apa sumber masalahnya, yang jelas Kibum bisa merasakan raut ketidaksukaan Siwon dengan kedatangannya. Dan anehnya, Siwon tetap tidak bergeming meski objek bidikan matanya balik menatapnya.

" Kenapa terus memandangku?" Ucap Kibum dengan nada kesal. Wajar saja jika dirinya merasa kesal. Saat dirimu terus berada dalam jerat bidikan namja tampan seperti Choi Siwon pasti akan membuat bulu kuduk kalian merinding.

Kibum memberanikan diri beranjak dari posisinya. Diletakkan PSP yang sedari tadi berada dalam cengkeraman kedua tangannya di samping bantal. Kedua kakinya menapak pada lantai yang dingin, kemudian kedua tangannya saling bertautan. Kibum memasang wajah dingin yang membuatnya banyak diidolakan gadis di luar sana.

Kini Siwon dan Kibum saling duduk di tepi ranjang masing-masing, dengan posisi saling berhadapan. Mata keduanya saling melempar pandang.

Kibum menghela nafas beratnya. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka hingga menimbulkan suara desahannya. Ia lalu menaikkan kakinya di atas ranjang. " Apa ada yang salah denganku, Choi Siwon? Apa aku tidak boleh menjadi roommate-mu?"

Kibum harus memupuk rasa sabarnya lagi. Lontaran pertanyaannya kembali tidak direspon oleh Siwon yang masih setia menutup mulutnya. Baru saja Kibum ingin kembali mengulang pertanyaannya, Siwon beranjak dari posisinya dan merebahkan tubuh kekarnya di atas ranjang.

Entah ini semua hanya halusinasinya saja atau memang ia terlalu lelah, Kibum melihat roommatenya tersenyum. Lengkungan indah yang terukir di bibir tipisnya. Kibum sempat terbuai dengan senyum malaikat yang ditunjukkan Choi Siwon. Andai saja gendernya adalah yeoja, mungkin Kibum akan tertunduk malu. Tapiiiii…. Oh Kibum bangun ! Kamu adalah namja, bahkan kamu mendapatkan predikat playboy. Jangan bilang Kim Kibum memiliki orientasi seks menyimpang hanya karena terjerat pesona Choi Siwon, yang notabene di cap namja misterius.

.

.

.

Tubuhnya menggelinjang tak karuan di atas ranjang mungil yang dihuninya. Buliran keringat mengucur dari sela dahinya hingga merembes pada alas yang digunakan sebagai bantalan kepalanya. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat, sesekali mencengkeram erat sprei yang melapisi kasurnya. Nafasnya memburu, mencoba menghirup udara sebanyak yang ia mampu sebelum rongga parunya kosong. Bibir merah bak mawar merekah terkunci rapat, seolah untaian benang tipis mengunci kata yang akan meluncur dari bibirnya. Bola matanya bergerak resah di balik kelopak matanya yang terpejam.

Dan ketika ia telah tergugah dari alam bawah sadarnya, dadanya bergerak naik turun. Matanya terbuka lebar seraya mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Seketika matanya berpusat pada satu titik pandang ketika mendapati Siwon –roommatenya- tengah terduduk di atas ranjang sambil menatapnya lembut. Sontak saja detak jantung yang berdentum keras perlahan stabil. Keringat masih terasa membasahi kaos tipis yang dikenakan Kibum.

Kibum langsung berlari kecil menuju kamar mandi yang berada di sudut kamar. Tangannya menghempaskan daun pintu dengan kasar. Ia tidak peduli suara berisik yang ditimbulkannya.

Kibum mencengkeram kuat tepian wastafel dengan wajah menunduk. Kedua matanya terpejam. Mencoba mengingat kembali mimpi buruk yang mengusik tidurnya. Dan juga…. SIWON ! Ada perilaku aneh yang mulai ditunjukkan Siwon padanya.

Kibum menghempaskan tubuh penuh peluhnya pada dinding kamar mandi yang dingin. Tubuhnya merosot hingga terduduk di lantai marmer. Sungguh, bukan mimpi buruk tadi yang menghuni benak Kibum. Tapi tatapan aneh yang diberikan Siwon padanya.

Akhirnya, Kibum memilih menghabiskan sisa waktunya untuk termenung seorang diri di kamar mandi. Lebih tepatnya menghindar untuk bertemu dengan roommate misteriusnya.

.

.

.

Seorang namja dengan wajah sayu sedang termenung seorang diri di balik bangkunya. Hari ini Kibum sedikit kurang bersemangat memulai harinya. Ia terpaksa terjaga hingga pagi dengan tubuh meringkuk di dalam kamar mandi.

Wajahnya sedikit pucat. Dengan bantuan salah satu tangannya, ia menyangga kepalanya. Kibum menerawang jauh, pandangan matanya kosong. Rasa kesal menyergapnya ketika lengkingan suara indah menyapa gendang telinganya.

Kibum menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi yang ditempatinya. Matanya menangkap sosok Sungmin sudah duduk di sampingnya dengan senyum cerianya. Huh… Benar-benar berbanding terbalik dengan kondisinya saat ini.

" Kenapa kamu terlihat pucat, Kibummie?" Sungmin langsung menyodorkan punggung tangannya guna menyapa dahi Kibum yang tertutup poni tipis. " Tidak panas. Tapi kamu banyak mengeluarkan keringat. Apa kamu sakit?" Lanjut Sungmin lagi dengan manampakkan wajah khawatir terhadap teman barunya.

" Aniyo. Hanya kurang tidur saja." Balas Kibum singkat lalu melempar senyum mautnya yang mampu memikat siapa saja yang melihatnya. Sungmin merona malu ketika namja yang duduk sebangku dengannya memamerkan senyum mautnya.

" Hah, untung saja aku sudah punya Kyunnie. Aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu jika kamu terus pamer senyum seperti ini." Timpal si namja aegyo sambil mengusap kedua pipinya yang menampakkan rona merah. Kibum terkekeh pelan lalu mengalihkan pandangannya keluar kelas.

TIba-tiba saja telinganya mendengar suara gaduh yang berasal dari koridor. Dan rasa penasarannya semakin tinggi ketika siswa berlalu lalang di depan pintu kelasnya menghentikan langkah kakinya. Tepatnya mereka seolah tersibak hingga memilih berdiri mematung. Detik berikutnya, bola mata indahnya mendapati Choi Siwon – sang roommate- tengah berjalan dengan dada membusung diikuti beberapa orang siswa yang mendekap map. Kedua bola mata mereka saling beradu ketika Siwon di balik kacamata beningnya memandang tajam pada Kibum yang diam membeku.

Kibum menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk mengusap dadanya yang terasa sesak. Saat telapak tangannya menempel di dadanya, Kibum tertegun. Ia merasakan bagaimana jantungnya berdentum dengan sangat cepat. Apakah ini semua karena Choi Siwon?

Sungmin memandang bingung teman sebangkunya yang terlihat kaku saat si Ketua OSIS melewati kelas mereka. Tangannya menepuk pelan pipi halus milik Kibum. Namja berparas layaknya puteri di dalam dongeng itu segera menengok ke arah Sungmin.

" Gwenchana?"

" Ne." Kibum masih menempelkan telapak tangannya pada dadanya. Mencoba meredam hentakan jantung yang membuat nafasnya tercekat. Tidak seorang pun yang selama ini bisa membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Tidak ketika ia berhadapan dengan guru paling killer maupun monster yang menghuni jiwa kakaknya, Kim Heechul.

" Oh ya, bagaimana dengan Choi Siwon?" Pertanyaan yang diajukan Sungmin sukses menarik perhatian Kibum.

" Maksudmu?"

" Kamu kan tau jika Siwon dicap sebagai manusia aneh di sekolah bahkan asrama. Apa ada yang aneh dengannya?"

" Emh… A-aku tidak yakin tapi semalam aku mengalami mimpi buruk. Dan—" Kibum memotong ucapannya. Ingatannya kembali memutar bagaimana tatapan tajam Siwon padanya.

" Dan mendapati Choi Siwon tengah memandangmu di atas ranjangnya, bukan?" Kibum mengangguk. Ia merinding jika mengingat kejadian semalam.

" Huh.. Semua roommate yang satu kamar dengannya akan mengalami hal yang sama. Yang jelas dia sangat aneh. Tidak pernah berbicara di depan umum. Selalu menampakkan wajah datar ah dinginnya. Belum lagi pihak sekolah sepertinya menyembunyikan sesuatu tentangnya. Dan anehnya, manusia aneh seperti Siwon bisa menjadi ketua OSIS." Lanjut Sungmin lagi dengan nada menggebu.

Dan tanpa disadari Sungmin, teman bicaranya sudah tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di lantai kelas mereka. Mungkin akibat semalaman suntuk mengurung diri di kamar mandi, kesehatan Kibum sedikit menurun.

.

.

.

Matanya masih terpejam ketika merasakan sapuan nafas menggelitik kulit wajahnya. Sensasi yang aneh tapi terasa menggiurkan untuk terus dirasakannya. Ketika kelopak matanya terbuka dan menampilkan obsidian jernih berwarna kecoklatan, badannya langsung menegang.

Siwon langsung menjauhkan wajahnya saat Kibum mulai siuman dari pingsannya. Ditatapnya namja bertubuh mungil dengan kancing seragam bagian atasnya yang terbuka. Wajahnya masih pucat, sama saat tadi pagi ia melihatnya.

" Kenapa kamu di sini HAH?" Kibum beringsut mundur untuk menjauhi Siwon yang berdiri di ujung ranjangnya. Kepalanya bergerak ke kanan dan kiri. Terakhir kali ia berada di ruang kelas, dan sekarang ia sudah berbaring di ranjang UKS.

Dan sia-sia Kibum melontarkan pertanyaan bodoh yang pada akhirnya tidak akan pernah disahut oleh Siwon. Ia menjadi memiliki stigma negatif terhadap roommatenya setelah Sungmin menceritakan ke-anehan Choi Siwon. Pikiran buruk mengenai Siwon mulai berkecamuk di dalam pikirannya.

Jantung Kibum kembali berdetak kencang ketika Siwon berjalan mendekatinya. Ditambah namja tampan tadi mulai mencondongkan tubuhnya. Semakin lama Siwon semakin mendekati namja yang sudah menggigil ketakutan. Demi apapun, saat ini wajah tampan yang dimiliki Choi Siwon seperti racun yang siap membunuh mangsanya.

Kibum mencoba menjaga jarak sampai akhirnya—

**DUAAGHH !**

Terdengar bunyi dentuman keras dari ruang UKS. Dan Kibum sudah pingsan lagi akibat terjatuh dari ranjang UKS yang cukup tinggi.

Siwon hanya diam sembari menghela nafas beratnya.

.

.

.

Kibum mengerjapkan matanya berulang-ulang. Bola matanya mencoba mengenali ruangan yang kini dihuninya. 1 menit berlalu, Kibum mendesah lega ketika ia sudah berada di kamarnya.

Heii.. Tunggu. Bukankah Kibum terakhir kali berada di ruang UKS? Bagaimana mungkin Kibum yang sedang tak sadarkan diri berjalan menuju kamarnya?

" Jadi, kamu yang membawaku ke kamar?" Ucapnya dingin ketika Siwon baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melingkari lehernya. Sungguh, jika pertanyaannya kali ini tidak ditanggapi oleh Siwon, Kibum akan membuat wajah tampan itu berhiaskan lebam keunguan.

" Hmm." Siwon hanya menggumam tak jelas dengan bibir terkatup rapat. Ia kemudian berkutat dengan buku tebal yang menghiasi meja belajarnya. Tak dihiraukan Kibum yang masih menggantungkan berbagai pertanyaan yang menghuni pikirannya.

" Gomawo." Ucap Kibum lirih sebelum kembali terlelap dalam mimpinya.

**_TBC_**

.

.

.

Oke, di chapter 2 ini mungkin belum kelihatan klimaks cerita yah. Eh, maksudnya inti dari cerita ini. hehe… Soalnya author mau ngasih gambaran cast di FF ini. Biar nanti readers ga bingung. Oke, tokoh Siwon di sini tolong bayangkan sama seperti saat di Attack The Pin Up Boys ! Nah, Siwon kan keliatan misterius banget di sana dan tidak bisa disentuh #plaakkk~~

Untuk tokoh Kibum, di sini si prince ice ini lagi galau. Harusnya sih dia tetep jahil kayak di sekolah lamanya. Tapi mengingat dia belum dapat partner-in-crime jadi dia bersikap seolah jinak-jinak merpati puahaha~~

Annyeonghaseyo ! Author update FF lagi. Berhubung bulan Ramadhan tinggal menghitung hari, maka author memutuskan untuk hiatus sementara di bulan Ramadhan. Kasian juga kalo mengganggu ibadah puasa readers yang sedang menjalankan ibadah. Apalagi author disuruh mengkhayal membuat FF yang bejibun minta di update. Mari sama-sama menjalani bulan Ramadhan dengan damai hehe Makanya, diusahakan sebelum hari H puasa, author akan meng-update semua FF dengan berbagai rate puahaha~~ Jangan bosen ya u,u

Yo Yo Yo… Yang kangen SiBum NC-an silahkan merapat. Author akan meng-update 3 FF dengan rate M hu hu hu… Author sekarat mikir buat ng-rape SiBum couple. Maafkan author hiks…

**Thank's To ::**

**dennisbubble1004 | Shofiy Nurlatief Siti Afifah | Qhia503 | thasya357 | Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw | Guest | Turtles | zakurafrezee | Han ji gun | Nina snowon | Yukiko hayashi | Snow Simba | Finda Snowylovers | nn | Choikyuhae | yieun choi | fardil | icha | jongwoonieswife-sj | Saranghae ThuWonppa | Sibumxoxo | kucing liar | cyn kyunnie | MacchiatoBlue | ShippoChan | RistaMbum | Loli | HanJi84 | Ichigobumchan | bumhanyuk | wonniebummie | 0704minnie | Zae-Hime | sweet haehyuk | The | Seo Shin Young | puthri mala99 | Love Sibumppa | **

Gomawo yaaaa~~ *hug hug hug*

REVIEW PLEASEEEE u,u


	3. Chapter 3

Sungmin sibuk berjalan di depan kamar Kibum. Ah, ralat. Kamar Siwon dan Kibum. Pundaknya sudah dihiasi tas selempang ditambah tangannya mendekap erat sebuah buku yang cukup tebal. Asal kalian tau saja, Lee Sungmin gemar menenteng buku yang tidak bisa dikatakan tipis kemanapun ia pergi. Sekedar pergi ke kantin bersama kekasihnya saja, pasti selalu ditemani buku kesayangannya. Terkadang kekasihnya sampai uring-uringan dibuatnya.

" Aish, kenapa Kibummie lama sekali eoh ?" gerutu Sungmin sambil terus melirik jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya. Beberapa murid yang berjalan melewatinya terkadang memandang Sungmin dengan pandangan aneh. Ya, jarang ada murid yang mau berdekatan dengan kamar yang dihuni Siwon. Sekedar melewati kamar Siwon saja bisa membuat bulu kuduk mereka berdiri.

Cklekkk…

Terdengar suara derit pintu terbuka, seketika Sungmin membalikkan badannya untuk menyambut Kibum.

" Kibum ayo kit – " Sungmin langsung mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat setelah mengetahui bukan sosok Kibum yang muncul dari balik pintu. Melainkan Siwon – si manusia aneh – yang kini malah memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak suka. Ugh ! Seandainya Sungmin mengiyakan tawaran kekasihnya untuk menemani menjemput Kibum, sudah pasti saat ini juga Lee Sungmin bersembunyi di balik tubuh sang kekasih. Sungmin tau jika ketampanan Siwon tidak ada yang menandingi, hanya saja sifat tertutupnya dari dunia luar membuat Siwon dicap 'aneh'. Belum lagi pandangan mata Siwon seolah-olah ingin menerkam mangsanya.

Cukup lama Sungmin dan Siwon saling melempar pandang dengan bibir yang terkunci rapat. Hingga akhirnya sosok namja manis berwajah stoic keluar dari balik pintu.

" Ya, cepat pergi. Jangan membuat temanku takut," bentak Kibum lalu mendorong punggung Siwon agar memutus tatapan mata kurang bersahabatnya pada Sungmin. Setelah mendapat acara pengusiran dari roommate-nya, Siwon langsung berjalan menyusuri koridor asrama seorang diri. Jika ada murid yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya di jalan sepanjang koridor, mereka memiliki 2 opsi. Berjalan mendahului Siwon atau berjalan di belakang Siwon. Tidak ada dan belum satupun murid yang mau menyapa atau berjalan beriringan dengan Siwon. Kecuali para anggota OSIS yang kebanyakan dihuni golongan 'nerd' dan 'murid dengan IQ super'.

Dan anehnya, sosok misterius Choi Siwon bisa membuatnya dipilih menjadi ketua OSIS. Siwon adalah sosok pemimpin yang hanya bekerja di balik meja. Sedangkan untuk praktek di lapangan, ia lebih suka menyerahkan pada wakil ketua OSIS. Segala hal yang berhubungan dengan dunia luar, Siwon memilih menghindarinya. Sejauh ini, visi dan misi program kerja OSIS yang diketuai Siwon berjalan lancar.

Kibum menepuk bahu Sungmin pelan saat menyadari sahabatnya belum bangun dari rasa kagetnya. " Kajja. Kita sarapan." Kibum merangkul tubuh Sungmin yang sama mungilnya dengan tubuhnya.

Sementara Sungmin hanya diam, membiarkan Kibum membimbing langkahnya menuju ruang makan. ' Bagaimana mungkin Kibummie bisa tinggal satu kamar dengan makhluk seperti itu ?" jerit Sungmin di dalam hati. Seandainya ia menjadi Kibum, sudah pasti setiap malam ia akan menjerit ketakutan.

.

.

.

Sungmin meletakkan nampan berisi 2 kemasan sandwich, susu kotak, sebuah jeruk dan apel. Disodorkannya nampan itu ke tengah meja kantin yang dihuninya bersama Kibum.

" Ambil bagianmu, Bummie." Sungmin duduk mengisi kursi kosong lalu mencomot sandwich.

" Hmm~ gomawo, Min. Sebaiknya besok kamu tidak perlu menjemputku lagi." Kibum menempelkan bibirnya di pucuk susu kotak yang berada dalam genggaman tangannya.

Mata Sungmin membulat sempurna. " Wae ? Kamu tidak suka ?" Sungmin menjatuhkan begitu saja sandwich yang sudah digenggamnya. Sekarang namja manis itu lebih tertarik mendengar jawaban dari Kibum yang duduk di hadapannya.

Kibum menghela nafas sejenak," Anii, aku sudah jauh lebih baik. Kamu tidak perlu cemas dengan keadaanku. Nanti aku akan telepon Heechul hyung."

Ya, sejak kejadian jatuh pingsannya seorang Kim Kibum yang terkenal sebagai playboy sekaligus murid bengal, membuat Kim Heechul kelimpungan. Belum pernah sekalipun Heechul mendapati adiknya jatuh sakit. Jikapun Kibum memang benar sakit, pasti namja manis tadi memilih untuk memendamnya seorang diri. Kibum lebih suka merasakan sakit seorang diri.

Dan ketika pihak asrama memberi kabar pada Heechul jika adiknya jatuh sakit, sontak Heechul langsung panik. Ia bahkan rela meninggalkan rapat agar secepat mungkin bertemu adiknya.

Sesampainya di asrama, Heechul langsung memeluk Kibum. Hampir saja ia menangis. Hanya Kibum dan Hangeng yang ia miliki. Kedua orangtuanya sudah bercerai sejak Kim bersaudara masih kecil. Hak asuh keduanya jatuh pada ayah mereka. Sedangkan ibu mereka tinggal di luar negeri. Kabar terakhir yang Heechul dapatkan, saat ini ibunya sudah menikah lagi dan hidup dengan kondisi bergelimang harta. Terbukti dari kiriman uang yang masuk ke dalam rekeningnya yang tidak bisa dikatakan sedikit. Heechul dan Kibum sepakat tidak pernah menggunakan sepeserpun uang kiriman dari ibu mereka. Harta warisan yang diperoleh diberikan ayah mereka sudah cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan mereka.

Lagipula, terselip rasa benci dalam diri Heechul akibat perceraian orangtuanya. Heechul sering menolak telepon ibunya. Hal ini diakibatkan saat Kibum mengalami kecelakaan motor yang lumayan parah, ibunya tidak tergerak hatinya untuk kembali pulang ke Korea. Sekedar menjenguk anaknya yang terbaring tak berdaya di ranjang pesakitan, tidak pernah dilakukannya.

Heechul tidak mau kejadian yang sama terulang pada Kibum. Karenanya, Heechul menitipkan adiknya pada Sungmin yang kebetulan sedang menemani Kibum di tentunya saat itu Siwon tidak berada di dalam kamar. Seandainya Heechul tau adiknya berada satu kamar dengan 'manusia aneh' macam Siwon, sudah pasti namja cantik itu akan menyeret Kibum pulang.

" Tapi aku tidak keberatan menjemputmu setiap hari." Sungmin bersikukuh jika kondisi Kibum masih belum stabil. Wajahnya saja masih terlihat pucat dengan senyum yang terus dipaksakan.

" Aku sudah sehat." Kibum mencoba berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Tapi baru beberapa detik menegakkan tubuhnya, Kibum kembali jatuh terduduk sembari memegang kepalanya. Ish, padahal Kibum berniat membuktikan jika kondisinya sudah stabil. Tapi kenapa kepalanya masih saja berdenyut kencang ?

" Kamu tunggu di sini. Aku akan memesankan minuman hangat untukmu, Kibummie." Sungmin beranjak dari kursinya untuk kembali memesan segelas minuman hangat untuk sahabatnya. Baru beberapa menit Sungmin meninggalkan Kibum, ada sosok siswa lain yang mengisi kursi yang ditinggalkan Sungmin. Dan lebih kurangajarnya, siswa itu memakan sandwich yang sudah digigit beberapa kali oleh Sungmin. Kedua bola mata Kibum membulat sempurna. Bagaimana mungkin sosok namja yang terlihat lebih bengal darinya bisa menelan makanan sisa dari orang lain ?

**TTAAKK**

Sebuah jitakan keras mendarat sempurna di kepala bagian belakang siswa tadi. Kibum hanya diam membisu, melihat seorang Lee Sungmin dengan wajah kesal mendaratkan jitakan keras yang mendatangkan ringisan dari bibir sang objek sasaran.

" Itu sandwich-ku. Kenapa dimakan, huh ?"

Namja tadi bergerak mengelus kepala bagian belakangnya dan melanjutkan kunyahan sandwich yang sudah berada dalam rongga mulutnya. " Aku lapar. Lagipula milikmu sama halnya milikku, Min."

" Minum." Sungmin mengulurkan segelas minuman hangat ke tengah meja namun langsung disambar namja tadi.

Dan, akibat ulah menyebalkan si namja, wajah Sungmin sudah berubah menjadi menyeramkan. " Ya !** CHO KYUHYUN**," geram si namja cantik yang langsung menepuk tengkuk Kyuhyun dengan kepalan tangannya.

" Aww… Sakit, Min. Bukankah kamu menawarkan minuman ini kepadaku ?" jawab Kyuhyun dengan santainya lalu meletakkan gelas yang masih menyisakan setengah isinya.

" Ya, itu minuman untuk Kibummie." Kedua tangan Sungmin mencubit kedua belah pipi tirus kekasihnya dengan gemas.

Kibum yang sedari tadi hanya diam melihat sepasang kekasih itu kembali mengerjapkan kelopak matanya berulang-ulang. Otaknya masih mencerna kegiatan romantis yang biasanya ia lakukan dengan yeojachingunya di masa lalu. Hanya saja kali ini kejadiannya sedikit berbeda. Tentu saja beda, karena sepasang kekasih yang ada di depan matanya sama-sama namja. Dan itu masih terasa aneh bagi Kibum yang menyandang gelar playboy. Well, meski Kibum tidak mengambil pusing hubungan sesama jenis yang sudah tersebar luas di dunia luar, tapi Kibum masih merasa shock dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

" Kalian pacaran ?" Ucapan Kibum sontak menghentikan kegiatan menggemaskan Lee Sungmin yang menarik-narik pipi kekasihnya. Dan jujur saja, baik Sungmin dan Kyuhyun secara bersamaan menoleh ke arah si namja cantik. Yah, mau tidak mau Kibum juga harus mengakui jika banyak orang yang menganggapnya cantik daripada tampan.

" Tentu saja. Kami pacaran. Bahkan dinobatkan sebagai pasangan paling romantis di penjuru sekolah," sahut Kyuhyun dengan mantap, tak lupa sedikit membusungkan dadanya. Ck.. Kenapa sifat sombong Cho Kyuhyun tidak pernah berubah sedikitpun !

" Err.. Apa siswa lain juga tau hubungan kalian ? Err… Maksudku mmm – " Kibum nampak bingung melanjutkan pertanyaan yang muncul di otaknya. Karena terlalu banyaknya pertanyaan yang ingin ia lontarkan, Kibum sampai kesusahan merangkai kata yang akan diucapkannya.

Untungnya Sungmin dengan sigap membaca situasi serta raut wajah sahabatnya yang sedikit menegang. " Well, kebanyakan namja di sekolah ini memiliki seks menyimpang. Tapi beberapa dari mereka masih straight dan tidak mempermasalahkan hubungan sesama jenis."

Kibum mengangguk pelan tanda memahami penjelasan yang diberikan sahabatnya. " Apa kalian juga saling mencintai ?"

Kyuhyun dengan semangat berapi-api menyambar pertanyaan Kibum dengan cepat," Tentu saja. Mana mungkin aku tidak mencintai Lee Sungmin. Lagipula cinta tidak memandang status maupun gender, kan ?"

Sungmin melengos melihat wajah kekasihnya yang selalu berapi-api jika disuruh membuktikan cinta padanya. Hahh.. Sungmin sudah bosan mendengar pernyataan cinta dari Kyuhyun. Bukannya ia tidak suka tapi ia bosan jika setiap jamnya sang kekasih terus menyatakan cinta padanya. Sungmin sudah cukup tau seberapa cinta seorang Cho Kyuhyun untuk Lee Sungmin. Dilihat dari tatapan matanya saja sudah membuktikan semuanya.

" Aku pergi. Annyeong ~" Kibum segera berlari menjauhi meja kantin secepat mungkin ketika matanya secara tidak sengaja melihat pemandangan ganjil di depan mata. Kalian mau tau apa ? Hmm ~~ Kibum menangkap sepasang namja yang duduk tak jauh di depannya sedang mendekatkan tubuhnya dan mulai memejamkan mata. Dan sebelum matanya ternodai dengan kegiatan itu, Kibum memilih pergi menjauh. Setidaknya Kibum harus menyesuaikan keadaan sekolah barunya yang sedikit berbeda.

.

.

.

Sepatu yang membalut kakinya terus menapaki jalanan sepanjang koridor yang sepi. Kibum memilih mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang masih belum cukup kuat di salah satu tiang penyangga koridor. Peluh mengalir sepanjang dagunya, membuat sosok Kibum yang kini sedang memejamkan kelopak matanya terlihat begitu mempesona. Bibir yang merona merah bak kuncup mawar sedikit terbuka.

Dalam diamnya sembari mengatur nafasnya yang terputus-putus, otak Kibum masih berusaha mencerna gambaran kejadian yang belum lama ia alami saat di kantin. Jujur bagi Kibum, hubungan sesama jenis masih terasa awam baginya. Menurutnya, masih ada banyak yeoja cantik dan menarik di luaran sana yang bisa dijadikan kekasih. Tapi kenapa Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memilih menasbihkan diri sebagai sepasang kekasih ? Mungkin benar perkataan Kyuhyun jika cinta tidak memandang status maupun gender. Mungkin juga rasa suka diantara keduanya muncul akibat intensitas pertemuan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Ya, setidaknya Kibum mulai memahami kondisi sekolah barunya yang berbeda. Yang menjadi masalah sekarang adalah, bisakah Kibum bertahan di dalam pusara arus yang terus berputar ? Atau Kibum nantinya akan ikut terhanyut di dalamnya ?

" – nanti akan aku bic – bruakkk "

Seketika tubuh Kibum langsung terjembab di atas lantai koridor yang sedikit berdebu akibat ulah seseorang yang menabraknya. Telinganya juga sempat mendengar benda lain terjatuh menemaninya.

Kibum menatap cairan hitam pekat yang tercecer di atas lantai koridor. Tak jauh dari posisinya jatuh terduduk.

" YA ! Dasar pabo. Lihat seragamku kotor," bentaknya dengan suara nyaring. Sontak Kibum menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat sosok namja yang tidak sopan membentaknya. Ugh ! Ayolah, sosok Kim Kibum di luaran sana terkenal sebagai pembuat onar yang tidak satupun orang yang berani membentaknya sekasar ini. Sepertinya akan ada objek sasaran baru bagi Kibum di sekolah barunya.

Kibum mengatupkan kedua belah bibirnya rapat-rapat lalu menegakkan tubuhnya dari lantai. Kedua tangannya menepuk celana seragamnya dari butiran debu yang melekat. Senyum sinis terkembang di bibir merahnya. Senyuman seorang Kim Kibum telah kembali. Senyum yang diukir ketika Kibum menandai objek barunya. " Siapa yang bodoh di sini, hmm ?"

Beberapa namja yang berdiri di depan Kibum berdecak kesal melihat sikap Kibum yang melawan mereka, seolah tidak ada rasa takut yang hinggap di dada Kibum. Salah satu namja yang berada di tengah gerombolan terlihat berbisik pada namja yang sepertinya 'pimpinan' gerombolan tersebut.

" Oh, jadi ini Kim Kibum. Siswa bengal yang sering membuat onar," sindirnya dengan tatapan mata merendahkan Kibum. Terlihat dari caranya memandang Kibum dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kepala. Ucapannya tadi turut ditanggapi dengan anggukan kepala anggota gerombolannya.

" Ne. Kim Kibum imnida. Dan jika aku tidak salah mendengar isu, sunbae adalah anak dari penyandang dana terbesar untuk sekolah ini. **Ok Taecyeon** sunbae." Kibum kembali menarik lengkungan senyum tipis di bibirnya. Selama seminggu ini Kibum sudah mendapat beberapa informasi mengenai situasi sekolahnya. Dari hal yang bersifat umum sampai yang menjadi rahasia. Untuk urusan Ok Taecyeon, Kibum sering mendengarnya dari siswa di kelasnya yang sering menjadi bahan bullyan Taecyeon dan geng-nya. Menjabat sebagai anak penyandang dana terbesar di sekolah, membuat Taecyeon bersikap sombong dan berkuasa. Tidak ada seorang siswapun atau guru yang berani menegurnya.

Bisa dipastikan jika ada yang berani membuat Taecyeon kesal, aliran dana yang terus dipasok untuk sekolah akan terputus. Itu sama halnya mematikan segala kegiatan belajar mengajar.

" Jadi sudah kenal rupanya. Baguslah, aku tidak perlu memperkenalkan diri. Langsung saja anak baru, kamu harus menjilat sisa kopi yang tercecer di lantai. SEKARANG !" titah namja bertubuh tinggi menjulang dengan tatapan mata yang mengintimidasi.

Kibum berdecih samar menanggapi teriakan yang terdengar begitu nyaring di telinganya. " Aku tidak mau, sunbae." Kibum menyeringai licik sembari menatap remeh Taecyeon yang mulai terbakar api amarah.

" Jilat ceceran kopi itu ! Atau Kim Kibum akan merasakan hal yang sama dengan temanmu yang lain, huh ?"

" Teman ? Aku tidak memiliki teman yang lemah ? Oh Taecyeon sunbae, aku dengar orangtuamu sedang diselidiki polisi akibat akibat dana fiktif yang masuk ke dalam rekening perusahaan. Apa itu benar ?"

Tubuh Taecyeon menegang hebat mendengar bisikan lirih yang dilantunkan Kibum di daun telinganya. Dan ucapan Kibum memang ada benarnya karena pihak kepolisian mencurigai aliran dana yang tidak diketahui sumbernya terus mengalir masuk ke dalam kas perusahaan yang dikelola keluarga Taecyeon. Untuk saat ini, berita itu hanya menjadi konsumsi kalangan tertentu. Pers Korea yang terkenal sangat mudah mengendus berita sampai bisa dibohongi. Kerapian keluarga Ok dalam menutupi berita tidak bisa diragukan lagi karena ada bantuan dari pihak tertentu. Seandainya berita itu benar, tentu saja akan merendahkan strata keluarga Ok yang sudah di ambang ketenaran akibat kekayaan yang melimpah ruah.

" YA ! Kim Kibum berhenti !" Suara Taecyeon menggema di sepanjang koridor. Beberapa siswa yang berjalan di sepanjang koridor sontak menghentikan langkah kakinya, ketika mendengar teriakan melengking siswa yang ditakuti di seluruh sekolah. Belum pernah ada satu siswapun yang mampu membuat Ok Taecyeon semurka seperti saat ini, kecuali Kibum.

Sedang sosok mungil Kibum yang sudah beberapa langkah menjauh dari gerombolan Taecyeon menghentikan langkahnya, dan menengokkan kepalanya.

Kibum dengan jelas melihat kilat kemarahan di kedua mata sunbaenya. Tapi tidak sedikitpun membuat nyali Kibum ciut, ia malah tersenyum senang bisa memulai genderang perang dengan objek barunya.

" Kim Kibum, kubunuh dirimu aarrrgghhh !" Kedua kaki Taecyeon dengan sigap menapaki lantai koridor hingga menghasilkan suara derap langkah memburu. Kibum tanpa pikir panjang langsung berlari menghindari amukan sunbaenya yang termakan ucapannya tadi. Bagaimana mungkin Kibum memperoleh informasi tadi ? Kalian bisa bertanya pada Hangeng yang bekerja sebagai salah satu penyidik kepolisian. Sikap ingintahu yang besar dalam diri Kibum membuat sosok namja 17 tahun tadi dengan mudah mendapat informasi. Kibum cukup memasang telinganya sebaik mungkin ketika calon kakak iparnya sedang berbicara dengan teman sesama penyidiknya. Hangeng menghabiskan banyak waktunya untuk tinggal serumah dengan Kim bersaudara, jadi Kibum sering menguping pembicaraan calon kakak iparnya.

**DUKKKHHH**

Tubuh Kibum memantul ke belakang saat ia sedang berlari berusaha menghindari kejaran Taecyeon. Oh, demi mantan yeojachingu yang sering Kibum sakiti, telinganya bahkan dengan jelas mendengar dentum jantung Taecyeon yang siap meledak.

Ketika Kibum memandang sosok di depannya, nafasnya langsung tercekat.

" KIM KIBUMMMM !"

' MATI !' jarit batin Kibum kala mendengar suara teriakan Taecyeon yang membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

Dan Kibum kini hanya memiliki 2 pilihan. Tertangkap basah oleh Taecyeon dan dijadikan sasaran bully atau …

.

.

.

Nafas Taecyeon memburu disertai dengan wajah memerah padam. Kedua bola matanya bergerak ke kanan dan kiri, mencoba menangkap sosok namja sialan yang terlalu banyak mengetahui urusan pribadinya. Hasilnya nihil. yang Taecyeon dapati hanya sosok orang lain yang menjadi sasaran kebenciannya namun tidak pernah bisa menjadi objek bully-an. Choi Siwon.

" Berhenti melihatku dengan tatapan seperti itu," geram Taecyeon yang berada satu tingkat di atas Siwon. Setelahnya, sosok Taecyeon menghilang ditelan bangunan kokoh sokolah yang menjulang tinggi.

Siwon masih diam lalu menunggu sosok sunbaenya benar-benar lenyap dari pandangan matanya. Detik selanjutnya, tangannya menarik sesuatu yang bersembunyi dibalik punggung tegapnya.

" Aww… Sakit, pabo !" gerutu Kibum kesal sambil mengusap cengkeraman tangan Siwon yang meninggalkan bekas pada lengannya. Yah, demi menghindari Taecyeon, Kibum dengan teramat terpaksa harus menyembunyikan sosok mungilnya di balik tubuh si manusia aneh. Kibum masih ingin melihat wajahnya aman dari luka lebam yang mungkin akan didaratkan Taecyeon di sekujur tubuhnya.

Kibum masih sibuk dengan kegiatan mengusap bekas kemerahan yang ditinggalkan Siwon pada lengannya. Bahkan ia tidak menyadari langkah roommate-nya yang semakin menjauhinya.

Seketika ide cemerlang terlintas di otak Kibum.

Dengan langkah seribu, sosok Kibum berusaha menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan Siwon.

" Hey, bagaimana jika kita menjadi teman ?" tawar Kibum riang lalu mengulurkan sebelah tangannya di depan wajah Siwon.

Kibum masih dengan senyum yang terkembang lebar di bibirnya, masih setia mengulurkan tangannya di depan wajah roommate misteriusnya. Berbanding terbalik dengan Kibum, Siwon justru memasang wajah datar bahkan cenderung tak berekspresi melihat uluran tangan si namja mungil.

' Sialan." Satu kata inilah yang menggambarkan kekesalan Kibum ketika uluran tangannya diabaikan oleh Siwon. Ya, si ketua OSIS malah melengos pergi meninggalkannya mematung di tengah koridor dengan wajah penuh harap.

Sepertinya Kibum gagal mendapatkan 'partner in crime' di sekolah barunya. -_-

.

.

.

" Siroooo ~~ eodie ?" desisnya pelan lalu merunduk ke bawah kolong tempat tidurnya. Kepalanya sedikit dimasukkan ke dalam kolong gelap itu. Tangan kanannya terjulur masuk ke dalam kolong sambil mencoba meraih sesuatu.

" Huhh ~~" Kibum menghela nafas lelah. Kibum tidak akan bisa tidur jika Siro – hamster imut yang sengaja dibawanya dari rumah – belum ditemukan. Padahal Kibum yakin, sebelum ia memejamkan matanya, ia masih melihat hewan kesayangannya berada di dalam kandangnya. Dan ketika Kibum terbangun untuk mengecek hamster yang sengaja ia sembunyikan keberadaannya selama di asrama, obsidian indah Kibum hampir keluar dari cangkangnya. Kibum bisa terkena skors pihak asrama jika tertangkap basah membawa hewan piaraan masuk ke dalam asrama. Apalagi jika ulah nekatnya diketahui Siwon – yang notabene adalah ketua OSIS – bisa jadi Siro akan dibunuh. Ah, membayangkannya saja Kibum tidak tega.

Bagi Kibum, Siro adalah temannya. Dan ketika Kibum melihat susunan peraturan asrama yang melarang membawa masuk hewan piaraan, Kibum nekat untuk melanggarnya. Siro tidak akan pernah bisa dijauhkan dari Kibum.

Kibum harus cepat-cepat menemukan Siro jika tidak ingin mendapati hewan imut itu tak bernyawa.

" Si – roooo ~~" Kibum tergagap mengucapkan nama hewan kesayangannya.

Seekor hamster berwarna putih dengan dihiasi corak coklat hitam, sedang berjalan mengendap di samping tubuh Siwon yang terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Kibum hampir terkena serangan jantung melihat hamsternya yang imut dengan santainya mengendap di tubuh roommatenya. Bahkan sekarang Siro mulai beranjak mendekati wajah Siwon sambil terus bergerak ke sana – kemari. Kibum terlihat kesulitan menggerakkan kakinya. Sekedar mendekati ranjang roommatenya saja membuat peluh mengalir deras di sekujur tubuhnya.

Kibum harus memutar otak agar bisa dengan selamat mengambil hamsternya yang terus bergerak aktif di dekat Siwon. Kibum tidak mau sang ketua OSIS mendapatinya melanggar aturan asrama.

" Hmmm ~~" Kibum menahan nafasnya saat kaki hamsternya mulai mengendus pipi tirus Siwon. Apalagi bulu-bulu pendeknya yang begitu menggelitik permukaan kulit. Pasti menimbulkan sensasi geli.

' Aish, Siroooo. Dia itu bukan aku, kenapa malah bermain-main dengan orang lain.' Kibum berusaha melakukan kontak batin dengan hamsternya. Namun usahanya sia-sia. Hamsternya malah semakin intens menggesekkan bulu yang melingkupi tubuhnya pada pipi Siwon hingga membuat sosok tampan itu menggumam nyaman.

" Mmmm – " Siwon tergugah dari tidurnya karena merasakan sesuatu menggelitik permukaan wajahnya.

" Mmmphhh ~~" Siwon yang masih dalam kondisi sadar dan tidak sadarnya melotot kaget saat melihat tubuh Kibum dengan spontan ambruk menimpanya. Belum lagi bibirnya yang kini sedang dibungkam dengan bibir merah roommatenya.

_TBC_

.

.

.

Haiii… ada yang inget FF ini ? hehe…. Akhirnya setelah bertapa, chapter 3 muncul dengan alur cerita aneh. Mianhae kalo ga sesuai

Untuk reviewers chapter sebelumnya yang tidak author sebutkan di sini, mungkin besok author akan mencantumkan nama kalian di chapter 4. Itupun jika author ada niat ngetik chapter 4 *diteriakin rame-rame*

Follow me at : **dee_snowyworld**

So, if u mind, leave ur review here ^^


End file.
